1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for chlorinating and filtering swimming pools, and in particular relates to such apparatus which specifically is designed to chlorinate and filter water to be used for initially filling the swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous suggestions of structures and methods for adding chlorine to swimming pool water. Generally, these arrangements are designed to add chlorine to the water when the pool is filled, the chlorine being added at a relatively slow, uniform rate as the water is circulated through a chlorinator and filter unit. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed by Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,425.
A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed by Edmonson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,644. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,172 to Dickey, et al.
Other prior art of interest include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,116 to Stanwood; 3,772,193 to Nelli, et al.; and 3,937,399 to Halley.
While many of the structures disclosed in the above references and in the prior art are useful in adding chlorine to swimming pool water in small, uniform amounts during circulation of that water through the chlorination unit, these arrangements are not designed to be portable in nature with a filtration unit, and for high rates of water flow, in order to be useful when adding water to the swimming pool in the first instance.